


Jean "Jehan" Prouvaire

by Joltaire



Series: Les Amis Character Profiles [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Character Study, Courf tomorrow yay, M/M, These are really fun, maybe ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joltaire/pseuds/Joltaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean "Jehan" Prouvaire character study.</p><p>Song (There's one for every character. Or what I was listening to): Wake Me Up; Ed Sheeran</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jean "Jehan" Prouvaire

Jean Prouvaire is a happy poet.

He has not always been happy. His mother died at the age of six. He moved to England when he eleven, picking up English very quickly. His French accent is still there, not thickly, but not faintly. He hides it when talking to Courfeyrac, although Courfeyrac convinces him to stop trying to make it disappear in the second year of their relationship.

His best friend will always be Cosette, mainly because they are around the same size in clothing and have approximately the same taste, although he befriends Grantaire in high school.

Jehan is a strong believer in love. He sees love in everything; in the plants, in the sun, in the moon, in a house, in a bowl, he sees love everywhere. He’s in love with love. He expresses these feelings in his poetry, writing sonnets about summer days when he’s happy, and haikus about the ocean tumbling on the rough rocks when he’s mad, and Cinquains about death when he’s sad. Jehan is so in love with love, he barely notices it when it comes around specifically for him. It took him awhile for him to confess to himself his feelings for Courfeyrac.

Jehan always knew he was gay, from a very young age. His father never had a problem with his sexuality, and was sure his mother would be very proud. He secretly wrote poems, hiding it from his father, as he was shy. Eventually he absentmindedly wrote it on his hand once, and his father, preparing to get slightly mad at him – he was never yelled at too badly, because his father loved him so much – read it and asked whose it was. He replied, “Mine,” and his father asked if he had more. Jehan showed his father, and became absolutely sure that it would be published one day. Jehan made a promise to himself; to dedicate it to his father, for supporting him, to his mother, who is gone but still there, and to Courfeyrac, his muse.

He looks like a girl, and sounds like a boy. His voice is deep and rough, yet soft. He has auburn hair which is always in a braid unless taken out by Courfeyrac, the only person allowed to touch. His fashion sense is, as I said, similar to Cosette’s, with pastel colors. The half of the wardrobe that is his consists of oversized sweaters and extremely tight pants. He knits most of his sweaters, making them one of a kind.

His favorite pastime is writing a romantic sonnet in the bath with dimmed lights and candles and music and Courfeyrac sitting next to him. Usually it results in him not getting dressed, which he isn’t protesting about, because it’s not just lust. It’s love, his favorite thing in the world with his favorite person in the world.

There was a time, when he wrote a poem for “someone with strawberry blonde curls and bright blue eyes that I adore oh so much,” that Courfeyrac found and got mad. The poem was for Marius, to help him woo Cosette so he could propose, as he wanted to do since high school. It listed off Marius’ favorite things about Cosette, which I’m not going to try to repeat on here. Courfeyrac and Jehan took a break of about nine months, Courfeyrac not believing anything his friends said. Jehan spent five of those nine months creating a poem to get him; one about love needing hate, the moon needing the sun, black needing white, warm needing cold, him needing Courfeyrac. It worked, to say the least. He recited it in front of his friends in the cafe, interrupting Enjolras.

Very few months – weeks even – after, Courfeyrac proposed.

They had an elegant wedding, the classiest of the entire group, with a black and white and purple theme, them wearing expensive tuxes and the girls wearing expensive dresses. Those outfits helped everyone get laid. _Everyone_.

Jehan helped four of the five relationships in Les Amis begin, being the romantic he is. The only one he didn’t help in some way was his own.

 _He_ brought up the idea of polygamy.

 _He_ helped Eponine get over Marius so she saw Combeferre in a new light.

 _He_ helped Eponine find Cosette for Marius.

 _He_ helped Grantaire withdrawal from drinking for Enjolras.

Quite the matchmaker, Jean Prouvaire.


End file.
